lastwarningfandomcom-20200213-history
Fancy Jack Clancy
Captain Jonathan "Fancy Jack" Clancy (aka the Purple Fox) is a retired pirate captain and crime boss. He is the current governor of the floating island of Rogueport. History Jack Clancy was born on the pirate haven of Turtle Island. He began working as a cabin boy on the Royal Oyster ''at a young age, and within two years, had successfully taken command of his own vessel for the first time, a small schooner he christened the ''Amaretto. For years, Jack Clancy was one of the most feared pirates in the Silver Seas. Noted for looting Valaran merchant ships up and down the coasts, he was also behind an especially daring daytime raid of Ghostpointe's military payroll dock. Massive bounties were placed upon his head, but much to the chagrin of coastal Lunean and Valaran governors, the elusive captain managed to evade capture time and time again. Jack would become something of a folk hero to many nearby islanders, however, as he would often dump treasure that he could not carry overboard so that he could return for it later. Upon finding his misplaced loot, the natives mistook his pragamatism for chivalry, and hailed him as a benefactor. Deciding that he rather enjoyed being thought of in this way, he decided that the admiration of the local citizenry was of far greater value than the cost of the lost loot. In this way, he amassed quite a large number of followers, and his fleet grew to be one of the largest in the sea. Retirement and Rogueport When an especially large multinational armada was finally formed to deal with the pirate infestation, the game looked to be up. Jack was never one to suffer delusions of valor, and knew exactly when to cut and run. Packing up his fleet, he sailed south into previously unexplored territory. Deciding that perhaps he'd had enough of sailing for now, Jack still understood that he held a great deal of clout with his followers. Electing to form his own pirate haven instead of simply disbanding the fleet, the sailors began construction on a floating city made up of the remnants of their ships that had been damaged sailing underneath Thundra'Ket and through the Deadmurk. Within a month, the floating city of Rogueport was born and took its place amongst the other members of the Icarus Islands. Having control over his own city proved to be more effective than simple piracy at increasing his trove, and Jack proved to be a shrewd and competent businessman. Rogueport became a hub for pirates and merchants across the sea, and Jack is still always happy to lend his goods and services to any who come in need of them...for a hefty, hefty fee, of course. Characteristics and Personality The name "Fancy Jack Clancy" was coined by members of his first crew, for the dashing, lascivious young captain had a very apparent taste for flashy clothing and outrageous hats. Always decked out in the poshest finery, Jack was frequently better dressed than the lords and ladies he would steal from. His flamboyant personality was almost larger than life, and it sometimes seemed as if he were almost a caricature of himself. Never one to shy away from pageantry or theatrics, Jack would frequently overcomplicate or endanger his own plundering if it meant he'd be able to leave a more lasting impression in the minds of those he robbed. Once the very picture of a dashing, handsome rogue, Jack has settled into a more quiet, behind-the-scenes role as Rogueport's governor. This is not to say that he has lost his taste for the finer things in life, indeed, his Fancy Mansion is exceedingly lavish. Jack's notably foppish demeanor is claimed by some to be nothing more than a front designed to lower the defenses of those he does not trust. He has never been known to be an especially cruel man, but what few laws Rogueport does have carry massive penalties for theft...at least, without cutting Jack himself in on the deal. Trivia *Captain Clancy is a noted collector of rare artwork, and has been known to made sizable offers on potential additions to his gallery, no questions asked. *Jack is openly homosexual, and is never too far apart from his trio of handsome, muscular bodyguards. *The master bedroom of Fancy Mansion is made completely from the captain's quarters of the Calico, his last flagship. Category:characters Category:allies Category:npcs Category:chaotic neutral Category:humans Category:Campaign: Family Matters Category:Pirates Category:Rogues Category:Captains